


The sound of silence

by BaneKicksDavid



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaneKicksDavid/pseuds/BaneKicksDavid
Summary: Yamada expected to feel ghosts wandering the hallways, sitting in the living. He expected to hear their whispers, the smile in their voices as he passed by. They would slam him against a wall, stealing his breath and reminding him of the good days, the warm days. The ones where he remembered what the heat of the sun felt like.





	The sound of silence

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo I wrote this in like....June, and I just got around to editing it. Figured I needed to post something that wasn't NSFW, so why not a little angst?

Welcome home.

Those words used to reverberate off those four walls, filling their home with such joy and light. His smile had a wonder to it, one that promised the stars and yet always gave the world. Their petals had crumbled, crackling to the floor until the daylight sucked the remaining life from them.

Yamada expected to feel ghosts wandering the hallways, sitting in the living. He expected to hear their whispers, the smile in their voices as he passed by. They would slam him against a wall, stealing his breath and reminding him of the good days, the warm days. The ones where he remembered what the heat of the sun felt like.

Silence.

Chinen had tried to cheer him up immediately when Yamada broke the news. He dragged Yamada to his place, playing silly videos on his television screen. They brought out stupid board games to play until the sun rose, drunk on tequila and vodka to take away some of the burn. 

There was always the thought lurking in the back of his head. Their home remained empty, the light slowly fading from the shelves. It bent at the waist, folding in on itself until the beams broke and their whole world came tumbling down. The palace that they had constructed together no longer had both its kings to rule within it.

Yamada put his bag on the table, making sure to avoid the spot he would eat breakfast at. He had already kicked his shoes off in the hall, not caring if he brought dirt onto the hardwood floors. He’d clean it later. Or never. He wasn’t sure what his heart had decided.

Pictures of the two of them lined the walls, reminding him of the happy times. How their bright smiles had bubbled over, spilling into those around them. He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt something beating deep within his chest.

Their bed was freshly made, just how it had been that fateful morning. The weeks of running around, of staying with family, of trying to sort through one person’s entire life had worn him down, but it was a reminder of what had been. Their lives had been frozen in time. Yamada wanted to hear the door open, those words floating through the air. He wanted to feel that rush of air as he was hugged from behind, hips kissing as their lips found each other and begged for more.

He expected to feel the weight of the world settling on his shoulders as he sat on their bed. He expected for the sadness and fear of being alone to seep into his bones, take control of everything as he sprawled on his spot, looking at where he was supposed to lie.

It felt too empty, too solitary, on his side of the bed. Yamada scooted over so he was on his partner’s side, feeling the bed dip under his weight. A scent, a breath of it, was all it took to push him over the edge.   
There would be no more petty fights. No more arguments over who’s turn it was to do the dishes. No more good morning text. No more ‘I love you’s’ whispered in the dead of night when they thought the other wouldn’t hear. No more catching the other looking their way in small moments with family and friends. 

It was over, and the only thing that he had to live in were the memories. 

“Keito,” Yamada whispered, feeling the tears fall on his lover’s pillow. “I miss you.”


End file.
